


Credo

by Dearheart42



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Brotherly Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearheart42/pseuds/Dearheart42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Brother?”</p><p>“Mm?”</p><p>Alphonse hesitated, empty gauntlets fidgeting with the long plume trailing from his helmet, and finally blurted out: “Am I really still human?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Credo

“Of course you are,” said Edward firmly, keeping his hazel-gold eyes on Al’s breastplate as he polished it spotless.

“How do you know?” Alphonse murmured, the plaintive question echoing within his metal shell. Ed paused his work for a moment and looked up at the hulking armored figure, concern in his gaze.

“What’s eating you, Al?”

A note of desperation entered the younger brother’s voice. “It’s just…I feel like I’m a ghost. Like I’m just floating through the world, but never  _really_  being a part of it. I can’t remember how water feels, or what pain is, or even what  _breathing_  feels like, and…I-I’m scared. How can you be so sure that I’m still  _me_?”

Edward hid the guilty hitch in his own breath with his trademark grin. “Because you wouldn’t have these doubts and questions if you weren’t!” He pursed his lips as he wiped the last stubborn smudge off the metal surface; and then tossed the rag onto a nearby table and exhaled, scooting to sit cross-legged on the wooden floor next to Alphonse. 

“Your humanity isn’t defined by what you’re physically made of,” he continued. “It doesn’t matter whether your skin is flesh or steel. Cliche as it sounds, it’s the inside that counts. It’s…the hopes, and dreams, and fears, and failings, and all that horrible, beautiful, crazy… _stuff_ , all rolled up together.  _That’s_  what humanity is. And that’s what you have.”

Al thoughtfully rubbed his gloved fingers together, and his spirits lifted a little. “I guess you’re right. I never really thought of it that way.”

“I know that’s easy for me to say,” Edward added, running his hand through his long bangs. “I can’t begin to imagine what you’re going through. What I’ve…put you through.” He swallowed and looked down to study the cracks in the floorboards, face hidden behind a curtain of blond hair. “But I promised I’d fix this, and I’m going to. No matter what it takes. I  _need_  you to believe in that, ‘cause if you can’t…I don’t think I can.”

“I do,” said Al, quiet and reassuring. “But Ed, there’s something I need you to believe in, too.”

“And what’s that?”

“There’s nothing you could ever do that would make me love you less. Please,  _please_  believe that.”

Edward fell silent for a minute. And then he let out a long, shaky breath, and whispered: 

“I’ll try.”

**Author's Note:**

> An old drabbly thing I rediscovered on my hard drive. Not my best, but I love and adore the Elric bros, so I'm posting it anyway.


End file.
